


Memories

by AidanJail



Category: DemonTube, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Humans, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: "He is just flying" is written on his grave.She is just waiting.They can't do anything but watch.--This is the backstory of my muses on my rp blog on Tumblr, dementedgalsrp.tumblr.com . Come visit us sometimes!--The writing may be confusing, I'm sorry, but it's not exactely meant to be read right one after the other. The story isn't from one point to another, it's just parts of what happens put one after the other.





	1. "It was too late for me anyway." - [Warshu]

**Author's Note:**

> [Warshu talks like this]  
> {Peevils talks like this}  
> \CutieLie talks like this\  
> #MORT.em3r talks like this#

A young woman with dark hair was sitting on the edge of the roof, looking at the city in front of her. She was on top of the highest building and she was smiling. But it wasn’t one of those happy smiles she usually had. It was a sad smile, full of regret.

[If only you could see this. I bet you’d love it.]

Her voice broke half through the sentence she whispered. She closed her eye, forcing her imagination to take control.

A tall boy sat next to her, slightly invisible, as a fading memory.

"You have to let me go…"  
[You know I can’t.]  
"You have to be strong."  
[Don’t.]

They stayed silent. The boy put his arm around her shoulder softly, as if he could break her. She kept her eyes shut.

[Why did you do that…? Why didn’t you tell me something…?]

The boy stayed silent, smiling softly. A few tears rolled on her face. She didn’t opened her eyes.

[Why didn’t you talk to me? Or even Evil or Lie! We could’ve helped you.]

The boy sighed, still smiling. She opened her eyes and looked to him. He carressed her cheek softly.

"It was too late for me anyway."

War looked back to the city as the boy disappeared completely. She didn’t bother whipping away her tears. She whispered one thing before leaving the roof.

[I love you too, silly…]


	2. [But you couldn't wait.] - [Warshu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another War POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warshu talks like this]  
> {Peevils talks like this}  
> \CutieLie talks like this\  
> #MORT.em3r talks like this#

_«Why do you keep running away?»_  
[It’s better.]  
«But I love you!»  
[You don’t want to.]  
«I still do.»

 

Everything sounded crystal clear, as if it was just happening. She sat in front of the grave.

[I told you not to, but you did anyway. It’s been a long time y'know? When are you coming back…?]

She stared at the stone.

 

 _«Can we be friends? Please?»_  
[It’s not good for you.]  
«I don’t care! Let me stay with you!»  
[Whatever.]

 

[I said I didn’t care but it wasn’t true. You know it right? I didn’t want to loose you too.]

 

 _«Hey, what about we do something together?»_  
[Like what?]  
«Let’s go to the amusement park! Come with me!»  
[Wait for me! Wait!]

 

She could hear his and herself’s laughter. She remembered them running to the car. Him opening the door for her to get inside. Him driving. They were like children. But together.

[Why didn’t you wait? I wanted to tell you. But you couldn’t wait.]

 

 _«Hey, what about I take you to the restaurant today?»_  
[You sure?]  
«Yeah! I’ll pay, we’ll have a great time and we’ll go to the cinema after!»  
[Sure then!]

 

She sighed, but didn’t cry. She couldn’t.

 

_«Hey, you know what? I love you! For real. And I know I shouldn’t but I do! I’m sorry, I can’t.»_

 

She remembered him running away. She remembered herself crying, on her bed. She remembered everything. The text he send her the next morning, she remembers it too.

 

_«I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry. You’re a ray of sunshine, not a demon. You’re an angel. You are perfect and I’m not. I’m leaving for some time, but I’m sure we’ll meet again. I’m just flying. I love you.»_

 

She remembered not understanding. She remembered staring at her phone. She remembered Peevs suddently entering her room, saying Lie and Death saw him on the roof of his building. She remembered running. She remembered arriving there, seeing him. She remembered him jumping. Flying. She remembered not moving. Seeing him fly was the last thing she saw. Then, all black.

She didn’t leave her room for days after that. She only went out for the funerals. She remembered his family telling her it wasn’t her fault. She remembered not talking. She remembered everything.

She got up silently and walked away, _«He is just flying.»_ written on the grave she was leaving.

[I love you too.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the backstory of my muses on my rp blog on Tumblr, dementedgalsrp.tumblr.com . Come visit us sometimes!


	3. The angel of death - #MORT.em3r#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warshu talks like this]  
> {Peevils talks like this}  
> \CutieLie talks like this\  
> #MORT.em3r talks like this#

A lot of people asked Death if she was an angel. She found that stupid, her wings weren’t made of feathers, they were dark and looked like dragons’s wings. She had black hair too, even if she currently had a blonde strip in her hair. And her pale skin was closer to a vampire one than an angel one. But people kept asking, so she kept answering that, if she was an angel, she would be the angel of death. 

One more time, she got asked that stupid question, once again she answered the same thing. She sighed, looking at the dead body in front of her. This guy shouldn’t have messed with the force of evil. 

That was her job: hunt the guys who didn’t play the game, make them confess their sins, kill them. It wasn’t always fun. She was also the one who had to take the souls of the suicidals. That might have been the worst part. She couldn’t do anything, just watch. She hated that part.

 

_He was standing on the roof of that sky scrapper. She stared at him, but he didn’t see her. She knew him. He was War’s friend, the guy War confessed having feelings for. And this guy was about to jump. Why would he do that? What the hell was he thinking about? She didn’t stop him. She couldn’t._

 

She shook her head. After all those years… War wasn’t angry at her anymore. Death was angry at herself though, even if War told her not to. She hadn’t been able to help a guy and even took his soul after he jumped.

 

_War told her she was alright, but everything in her showed she was lying. But Death couldn’t do anything. Not even Peevils could. War stayed in her room for days. She only went out to go to the funerals. She didn’t speak to anyone. Death wanted to help but didn’t know how. A few weeks later, War came out of her room. It was great, even though she didn’t go outside. A few month later, she could go out again. When Death asked her how she was going, War only said “I’m waiting.”._

 

Death sighed again and went back to the window. The star were shining in the sky. The woman smiled and jumped through the opened window.

In the night sky, an angel was flying. The angel of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the backstory of my muses on my rp blog on Tumblr, dementedgalsrp.tumblr.com . Come visit us sometimes!


	4. Home - [Warshu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War's POV, present time.  
> Short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warshu talks like this]  
> {Peevils talks like this}  
> \CutieLie talks like this\  
> #MORT.em3r talks like this#

The small woman walked in the appartement, looking around. There was no sound, but she knew noone was asleep. How? Demons don't sleep dear.  
She took off her shoes, and walked to the kitchen, now barefooted. The sound her feet were making was barely audible but it was enough to alarm the residents. A slightly taller woman, blonde, appeared in the doorstep, as if she teleported herself there. She stared at the intruder with disbelief. Two other women appeared behind the first one, all shocked-looking.

{War...?}

The blonde one was the first one to speak. Her voice broke at the end of that single name. The first woman nodded slowly, and with a sad smile...

[I'm home...]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory of my muses on my rp blog on Tumblr, dementedgalsrp.tumblr.com . Come visit us sometimes!


End file.
